The Things We Will Never Forget
by wolf33
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been hiding from their fame for most of their lives. Now, inspired by Alan Jackson's 'Remember When', they decide to tell the wizarding world their story. A songfic but not a one-shot.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry, Hermione, or any other HP characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.   I can not claim, either, the song 'Remember When' by Alan Jackson.

A/N:  This story was inspired by Alan Jackson's touching song, 'Remember When', and I am dedicating it to my grandfather, who died this past Monday, and to my grandmother, who had been married to him for over fifty years.  Never before have I encountered two people as in love as they were.

*~*Prologue*~*

*2058*

            Absent was the usual loud cheering.  No one danced, or even moved.  Instead, the entire room of over a thousand people stood or sat in silence, completely mesmerized by the rich, if aged voice that sang the lyrics of a song that had been born roughly forty years ago, and would never die.

            Sitting in the very last row of seats was a couple who looked to be in their sixties.  Though they, too, were captivated by the song and its singer, their minds were in a world where they were as young of body as they still were of heart.  Simultaneously their clasped hands squeezed a little tighter.  

            Unexpectedly, the last notes of the song died away.  The ninety-something Alan Jackson on stage stood on trembling knees to say his last farewell to the fans who had supported him throughout his over sixty year career.  There were few dry eyes about the room as he spoke.  

            "I hope you'll all remember me, and I hope you never forget to remember when.  Thank you."  He too was crying as he concluded his speech, and after exiting the stage, his cries turned into full-fledged sobs.  

*****Later that night*****

            As Harry lay in bed next to his wife, his mind was spinning.  Like it or not, he was still 'The boy who lived', the one who defeated Voldemort, the hero of the wizarding world.  Yet, Hermione and he had been hiding from all of that for more years than he could count.  Maybe it was time that they shared some of there secluded lives with the rest of the world.

            "What are you thinking about, sweetheart?"  Hermione leaned over to plant a soft kiss on his mouth, and then rubbed her face against his neck.

            "I was just thinking about that concert we went to tonight," he replied.

            "Yeah, I can't believe Alan Jackson's so ancient.  I can remember when he was still in his early forties.  'Remember When' came out when we were only, what, about twenty-three?"

            Harry was silent for a moment, and then decided to speak him mind.  "Hermione, I want us - you and I - to write a book."

            She waited but he didn't continue.  "Care to expand on that?"

            "The whole bloody world loves us!  I defeated Voldemort, and you and Ron stood beside me every step of the way.  We saved the world, not to sound conceited.  And yet we've been hiding from them for all these years," he paused, took her hand in his, and looked her in the eyes.  "I just think we owe it to them to let them know our story."

            Hermione pondered this for a moment.  Then, before he knew what was coming, her lips and tongue were on Harry's, kissing him with a vigor commonly associated adolescents.  

            Breaking the kiss momentarily, Hermione whispered exactly what she thought.   "Harry, you are without a doubt the most brilliant wizard in the..."  But she never got to continue, as Harry had brought his head down until his lips just barely brushed hers.

            "Not as brilliant as my witch."  He retorted, before once again claiming her mouth with his own.

A/N: Sorry if I got some time lines mixed up, but I don't feel that's really relative to the story.  Please review.  I'll try to update soon, but I really don't know how long it will take to write the next chapter (no, it isn't written yet.)  I do promise I won't abandon this story. I've got it all planed in my head.  Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, blah, blah, blah, you get the picture.

A/N: I'm changing the date to 2048.  I know that's wrong for the age of Alan Jackson, but I couldn't care less.

*~*Chapter One*~*

*2048*

Hermione sat at the polished oak wood desk, quill in hand, staring at the blank roll of parchment in front of her.  _Where to begin?_  She wondered.  Then it hit her, and she began to scribble hastily in small, untidy letters.

*2003*

I approached Harry incautiously.  Yes, I had told Professor McGonnagol, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Ron, and the other Weasleys.  I knew that he was in no condition to be trifled with.   Yes, I knew that he was angry and upset right now and thus could hurt me physically or emotionally.  And, yes, I knew too that "it is best at this time to leave well enough alone".  Or maybe I didn't know.  But still, my answer was the same.  Yes, I am going to go look for him and see what I can do to help.  So I did.

Harry was found right where I knew he would be; in a secluded clearing in the forest that not even the Centaurs could find.  This was because he had created it himself, and put a special charm on it so that it could only be accessed by a witch or wizard who new the right incantation.  Of course, the only three such beings that did were himself, yours truly, and Ron.  It was here that he went when he sought escape and seclusion.  

I paused for a moment while I observed him, for the time being, unnoticed.  God, he looked so helpless, hunched over and sitting on a rock, head buried in his arms, and shaking with muffled sobs.  Without thinking, I walked to him and wrapped him in what I hoped resembled the loving, motherly embrace that he seemed to need at the moment.  Then he lifted his head, and I was instantly hypnotized by what I saw in his emerald-green gaze.  No; it was not a mother's love he needed.

And in that moment, I realized just what it was that he needed.  I realized, too, that I needed it as well.  More than that, I _wanted_ it.  

How it happened, I can't rightly say, but a moment later his lips were on mine.  The kiss grew rapidly in passion and desperation.  Who was to know that Hermione Granger, the bookworm know-it-all, could forget everything she had ever known within seconds, and submit herself completely to a fire that seemed to be more dangerous than any she had ever encountered, for it consumed her twice as quickly?  This was deadly.  This was foreign.  This was love.

Then his tongue snaked into my mouth and I got my first taste of him.  _Why do people even bother with real food?  _I found myself wondering.  Ambrosia.  That was the only word that could describe his taste.  I was hungry for it, and the more I got, the more I had to have.  Soon we were nothing but one mass of groping hands, tongues, and lips; two desperate people clinging to each other as if letting go would mean eternal damnation.

Still, I somehow found the strength to pull away.

"Harry, don't you think we should talk?"  I asked once I had caught my breath.

"Hermione," he whispered, as if pleading with God and not me.  "I love you.  Please, please love me too."  His eyes were squeezed shut, and I knew he was afraid to look at me.

I touched his face, and he opened his eyes.  "Make love to me."  I said softly.

Without another word, his lips were once again pressed to mine.  While his hands were exploring my back, I busied mine with the task of removing his shirt; a difficult one, as the man was driving me wild.  All thoughts of Ron and what we had just learned of his fate faded from are minds in our desperate need to just _be_.  

Soon, we both were naked beneath the moonlight, our clothes lying discarded in heaps around us.  Our passion had not slowed, but had rather been put on hold for the moment, as we each took in the sight of the other's body for the first time.  I was nervous; I had never before been this exposed to any man.  But this was Harry, and I trusted him.

Harry.  Though moments before I had thought it impossible, he looked as good as he tasted.  His arms and chest were much more muscular than I had ever imagined, and the latter was sprinkled with dark wisps of hair.  I allowed my eyes to travel down the rest of his body, and they widened with shock as my mouth fell open.  He chuckled at my reaction.  I really didn't see what was so funny.

When my eyes once again met with his, I was surprised to see the emotion they now held.  Love, and something else I didn't quite understand.  Surely, a man such as this couldn't want _me._  I'm nothing special, not one of those size-two goddess's with a perfectly flat stomach, and long, thin, gorgeous legs.  As a matter of fact, my stomach poked out at the bottom, a sort of unattractive pooch, and my thighs were rather flabby.  This insecurity caused my knees to shake, and I looked down, terrified that he would see it in my eyes.

He approached me, and I stood glued to the spot in shame.  I was a fool to think that someone like him could ever love someone like me.  Then I heard his voice in my ear.  "Perfect," he whispered.  I raised my head and once again met his gaze, disbelieving.  "Your beautiful, Hermione."  

For the first time, I truly believed I was.

I felt his lips graze my ear, and then travel down my neck until they brushed against my breast.  I moaned loudly, causing him to open his mouth and tease it further with his tongue.  Bringing my hands up, I ran them through his messy black hair, trying to grind his lips and tongue even further up against my skin.  Before too long, though, my hands were instead traveling down his back, until they settled on his buttocks.  I always did think he had a rather cute butt, but now I actually _knew _it.

I was getting carried away, and fast.  Harry's hands soon replaced his mouth, as it was rather occupied with exploring the rest of my body.  I still couldn't believe I was doing this with Harry.  Yes, I had always known of my love for him, and somewhere deep down, I had expected, or maybe only hoped, that he felt the same.  But _this._  This was heaven.  

As I was carried away even further, my boldness grew.  My hands were as busy as his, flying over every inch of his hard, lean body.  He felt so good to me, so right.  I knew, then and there, that this would be the first of many chances I would have to make new discoveries regarding him, but for some reason my God-given urges caused me to want all of him right then.

After a while, he looked up, his eyes searching mine.  I nodded.  Without even the slightest hesitance, he scooped me up and placed me gently on the forest floor.  He looked me up and down again, with such a look of hunger and love I could barely comprehend it, before lowering himself on top of me.  He took his time entering me, not wanting to cause me pain but knowing it was unavoidable.  When the pain did come, I gritted my teeth, and he slowed for a moment until I assured him it was okay to continue.

We gained speed quickly, and soon we were running a marathon like none other.  We had found are own rhythm, and were composing our own music.  Together we reached the top... and let ourselves go, screaming cries of sweet release.

When it was over we clung to each other, panting and out of breath.  In one short hour we had progressed from the best of friends to lovers, and were now closer than ever before.  Harry turned to me and planted a kiss on my sweaty brow.  "You were amazing," he managed between gasps of air.

"Me?"  I replied.  "Harry, no one else could have ever made me feel this way.  Only you.  It's always been you."

"No Hermione, you must be mistaken.  Everyone knows I'm nothing without you and Ro..."  He stopped abruptly, all the color draining from his face.  "I don't want him to die," he whispered.  I looked up at his face and saw that tears were once again beginning to leak from his eyes.  "First was the prophecy about me and Voldemort and how one of us has to kill the other, but I can handle that.  How can I go on now knowing that my best friend will die to save me?  How can Ron go on?"

I didn't know what to say, so I just hugged him tighter.  Together we wept, unable to bare the forthcoming fate of our dearest friend.

*****

_Remember when_

_I was young, and so were you_

_Time stood still_

_ Love was all we knew._

_You were the first, and so was I _

_We made love and then you cried_

_Remember when_

*****

A/N:  I'm so sorry I had to up the rating.  To clear things up;

1)  Harry and Hermione are writing a book to the wizarding world about their lives.

2) The deal with Ron and everybody's sadness is this; a new prophecy has been discovered declaring that 'The red-headed friend will be lost in the final battle, so that his friend might live.'  That's what Harry and Hermione are crying over.  I haven't decided yet whether to actually kill him or not.

The next chapter will be out soon, God-willing.  Please review!  It helps me respond faster.  And a huge thank you to those who replied to my previous posting!

~Anne


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!

*~*Chapter Two*~*

*2048*

            Harry groaned and, in frustration, pounded his head against the desk repeatedly.  "There's only so much a man can take!"  He mumbled under his breath.  Then realizing he was succeeding only in increasing the pain that was already consuming his head, he decided to calm himself down in a way that was much more user-friendly.

            Almost mechanically, he called out in a loud voice.  "Agent 626, building F"   When Hermione appeared in front of him he breathed a sigh of relief and hurried over to pull her into his arms, resting his head against hers.  She laughed.

            "Have you reading resumes again, do they?"

            He nodded.  "One hundred and twenty-six, and that's just from today.  You know, I liked it a lot better when I was the inexperienced one and _my_ boss had to do all this.  The top isn't such a great place to be."

            "Now, now dear.  I remember a few years ago you would have killed to be in charge of the order."

            "'A few years ago' was quite a while back..."

            "Oh really?  Are you calling me old?"  She brushed her lips against his ear, making him tremble.

            "N-No," he stammered.  "I was calling me old."

            "Hardly," Hermione pulled away and glanced at the clock on his wall.  "Listen, I've got to go, I left Ginny in a bit of a fix back at the office.  And don't forget, we're eating dinner at Rebecca and Phil's house tonight."

            Harry smiled as he thought about his youngest daughter and her crazy husband.  "Great, I can't wait to spend time with my favorite grandbaby."  Rebecca had recently given birth to Cecilia, her and Phil's first child after several failed attempts.  "In the mean time, I think I'll take a break and start on that story we're supposed to be writing."

            "It's about time," she scolded, then disappeared as fast as she had come.

            Once again seating himself at his desk, Harry took great pleasure in shoving the resumes to the side as he conjured up a quill, parchment, and ink and went to work.

*June, 2004*

            Though I had no appetite, I dug into my food with a false enthusiasm, pleading to myself that it wouldn't cause me to hurl.  God, I was nervous.  _What if she_ _says no?_  Nagged a voice inmy head.

            "She won't say no, she loves me," I protested.

            _Ha!  How could she love _you_?  She's beautiful, sophisticated, and smart.  You, well, you're just some idiot who wears dirty underwear!_

            "I do no - well, yes, I did that one time, but that was because Fred had perfumed all my other pairs!"

            _So you admit it!_

"Oh, just shut up you, you...."

            "Harry, are you alright?  You've been... well, screaming at your broccoli for the past few minutes."  Hermione was staring at him, concern etched on her face.  In fact, he seemed to have the attention of the entire room.

            "Oh, he probably just wants one last trip to the hospital wing, doncha mate!"  Ron joked.

            I could feel my face glowing red.  "I'm fine, really, just - Hermionewillyoumarryme."  I almost slapped myself.  Where did _that_ come from?

            "Come again?"  Ron clearly didn't understand, but from the shocked look on her face, Hermione obviously did.

            I knew I had just opened a can of worms, so I figured I might as well swallow them.  Clumsily, I hit one knee and pulled my mothers wedding ring out of pocket.  Immediately, the box sprang open and the enchanted ring began to sing: "You are the luckiest girl in the land, for we have a beautiful wedding plan."  (A/N: Stole the ring and song from the mini series "The Tenth Kingdom".  They are not mine.)  Hermione's hand flew to her mouth.  The great hall was silent, looking on in awe.

            "Hermione, I love you.  You are my best friend, my companion, my equal... the love of my life.  Will you be my wife?"

            When Hermione didn't move or speak, I became nervous.  "I - I mean... you don't have to of course."

            "Oh Harry, I've never wanted anything more in my life."  She whispered.  

            "Is that, is that a yes?"  I asked cautiously.

            "Yes," she replied, certainty present in her voice.

            Not knowing what else to do, I slipped the ring on her finger and then pulled her into my arms, oblivious to the applaud of our audience until I felt Ron's hand slap my back in congratulations.  My heart hurt at the thought that Ron might not live to see us married, and I tried desperately to vanquish the thought from my mind.

            Hermione seemed to sense how I was feeling.  "I love you," she whispered in my ear, holding me just a little tighter.  I knew then that she truly did.  And if I had that, nothing else mattered.

*August, 2004*

            "Dammit!"  The entire room shook as my fist hit the table.  I pulled at my hair in distraught, trying to get a grip on myself so that I could tell the others what to do.  It wasn't working.

            "With all do respect, Potter," Snape spat out the name, "I do think we should be doing something.  And...well... you _are _in charge."

            "Allright, allright!"  I screamed, thinking fast.  "Have division six assembled at location A, divisions two and three at location B, and the rest at location C.  I know C is an unlikely, but that's just the reason Voldemort would choose it as the perfect place to launch an attack.  Now _go_."  Snape smirked, the his eyes held panic, and then vanished without a trace.

            I sank back into my chair and allowed the reality of it all to sink in.  It was really happening.  He had come at last.

            "Harry," a voice interrupted my thoughts.  I spun around and saw Ron standing there and immediately felt like a large, muggle wrecking ball had just swung into my gut.  _Oh my God, Ron.  Tomorrow your best friend could be dead._

            Seeing the change in my face, he went on, if with forced effort.  "Harry, you know tomorrow, well, tomorrow I might be...."

            "Please don't say it Ron," I broke in, squeezing my eyes shut so that the tears that were now building wouldn't fall.

            "Tomorrow I might die!"  He said with a new burst of confidence.  The tears escaped.

            "I know."  I replied softly.

            All at once he broke into choked sobs, gasping for breath, letting go for what was most likely the first time.  I step forward and embraced him.  For a long while we stood their, clinging to each other, afraid that if we let go the other might disappear.  Ron was the only brother I had ever known, and the best friend I had ever had.  Without him, I didn't know if I could still be me.

            Unexpectedly, Ron spoke.  His voice was hoarse from crying, but I still heard his words clear as day.  "I want you and Hermione to get married," he choked out.

            I pulled back, confused.  "We are getting married."

            "No, I mean right now... tonight."

            "But Ron, we..."

            "I know this might sound selfish," he continued, "but I want to stand up with you Harry.  You and Hermione are the best things that have ever happened to me.  I want to hear you pronounced 'man and wife'; I want to be a part of it.  And most of all, I want to know that you two will be okay once I'm... once I'm gone."

            "Okay."  I answered without a moments hesitation, seeming to loose conscious thought.  I couldn't imagine getting married without him, and despite are situation, the timing seemed perfect.

            Ron clearly didn't expect this.  "Okay?"

            "Well, I'll have to ask Hermione of course.  But I want you there too Ron.  I've tried to avoid the thought that you won't be standing next to me on my wedding day, and I know Hermione has too.  Now, I won't have to worry about."  I grabbed my jacket, suddenly in a hurry, the picked up Ron's and threw it at him, smiling.  "Come on mate, we've got a wedding to attend, and your fetching the bride."

            Ron returned my smile, and together we dashed out of building, racing to see who would reach the end of the apparation shields first.  

*****

            I raced into Professor Dumbledore's office, not caring if I interrupted something.  Fortunately, I found him alone.

            "Dumbledore, have the flowers arrived yet?"  I questioned.  

            "As a matter of fact, the just arrived today.  Would you like to see them?"

            "I'm afraid there's no time, could I just have them please."  Just then it occurred to me that we needed someone to preform the ceremony.  "Oh, and could you perform the ceremony?.  I'm sorry to ask, but we have no one else."

            "You're getting married?  Tonight?  You do know what we're up against tomorrow, do you not?"

            I froze, expecting a long speech on how we should wait.  Then I noticed the familiar glint in his eyes.

            "I think it's splendid.  And to answer your question, I would be honored"  He said.  "Here are the flowers," he conjured up a small box without moving a muscle.  "Shall we be off, then?"  Dumbledore blinked, and a moment later we were standing in the most beautiful place I had ever seen.  

            In front of me was a small waterfall, falling gracefully over rocks and pouring into a large pond.  Strangely, the water didn't seem to be the least bit dirty; it sparkled like a diamond, beautiful and clear and pure.  When I finally was able to tear my eyes away from it, I noticed I was surrounded by lilac bushes, each in full bloom and seemingly too perfect to be real.  There were also trees, there leaves green and undamaged.  These formed a small path, on which was a long red carpet.  For the first time I noticed, to my surprise, that this carpet continued, quite dry, on top of the water, before disappearing into the falls.  My mouth fell open and I stood there, gaping at it all until I felt a hand on my shoulder.  

            I turned to face a grinning Ron.  "Amazing, isn't it?"

            "Where are we?"  I asked, disregarding his remark.  "And where's Hermione?"  I stood back, confusion slapping me in the face.  "How did you get here?"

            "Hermione's on her way," Ron replied, grin widening as if he knew something I didn't.  "As for where we are and how _I _got here, I don't rightly know."

            "Harry, Ron, places please.  It's time to begin," Dumbledore's voice sounded behind us.  Slowly, we turned and followed the red carpet to where he was standing.  Ron leaned a little closer.

            "Are you sure about this mate?  I don't want you two to rush into anything on account of me."

            "I'm sure."  My voice sounded very convincing, I hoped.  To tell the truth, I saw in my mind a vision of myself struggling to untie the knot that had formed in my stomach - and failing.  

            I was still picturing this when I heard the wedding march playing.  Looking up, my eyes beheld the most beautiful site I had ever seen.  It was my best friend, my love, my bride - my Hermione.  The dress she wore was the purest white, sleeveless and with a square neckline.  At the waist it formed a V, and the material there appeared to be embroidered with something, though I was too far away to see it clearly.  In her hands she carried a bouquet of red roses to match the ones that formed a woven crown atop her head.  But these things aren't what stood out the most.  Her honey-brown eyes were alight with more love than I had ever seen in my life - enough love to match what I felt for her in my heart.  My eyes remained glued on her as she came closer and closer, taking small, sure steps.  _This is right.  _Whispered a voice in my head.  It sounded remarkably like hers.  

            All nervousness left me like a great flood, and I stopped trying to untie the knot that was no longer there.  Instead I pictured her, just as she was then, now, and forever - in my arms.  Lost in all of this, I didn't notice her next to me until I felt her hands clasped in mine.  Her eyes searched mine, and as it always was, I felt free to let her roam them.  After all, she had always done the same for me.

            When Dumbledore finally spoke, it seemed to me as I had been pushed through a glass window and into a different dimension.  He cleared his throat.  "As much as I hate to interrupt this moment, I feel we must get on with the ceremony.  Harry, Hermione, you know that by wizarding tradition it is up to you to pledge yourselves to one another... with whatever words you see fit."

            We stared at each other for a long while, each trying to find the perfect words to say.  At last, it came to me, and I began to speak without knowing it.

            "I remember one night when I was thirteen.  It was summer so I was with the Dursleys.  That day I had gotten a letter from you, and I read it through so many times that there were holes where my thumbs had been clutching it.  And when I went to bed, I held it crinkled up in my hand so that no matter what happened, I would think of you.  I thought maybe it would help me with my nightmares, like a reminder that I had a friend.  It worked."  I paused to wipe away the tear trickling down her cheek with my thumb.  "That night I had a dream.  It started when I was a baby, and I saw my mother rocking me.  She was singing.  In the dream I closed my eyes to savor the sound of her voice, and when I opened them she was gone and you were there in her place, cradling me in your arms."

            "That's when I realized it wasn't me anymore.  It was our child, Hermione, though I didn't realize it then.  I watched as you grew older, and then an older version of me snuck up behind you and wrapped you and the baby in a hug, joining the singing.  I woke up the next morning smiling, my first smile in weeks."  Hermione was weeping openly now, and my thumbs began to ache as I swiped faster.  

            "I didn't understand that dream back then, but I do now.  In the past, you have always been there, Hermione Shirley Granger.  And when I think of the future, I see myself, but there's always you.  You have to be there; I love so much, _I'm _not there without you."  I heard sniffles from behind me, and realized Ron must be crying too.  "And so I, Harry James Potter, do swear to love you until the day I die, and beyond, God willing."  I finished.  Hermione reached a hand up to my face and swiped, and I realized that I must be crying as well.  

            It took awhile, but when the two of us had calmed down, Hermione took her turn.  "I've always known I'm different from other people - well, I suppose that's silly, we're all different.  To the world I'm nothing but a bookworm, a know-it-all, a loud mouth.  But that's only part of me, really.  The real me, the secret me... all my life I've been waiting to share it with someone special, someone that would love me for all I really am and someone I could trust with myself."  She paused, taking a deep breath, her eyes beginning to leak again.  My own tears didn't reappear until she spoke the next words.  "Harry, you're it."  We both began our swiping.

            "You're the man I want to hold me, and kiss me.  You're the only one I could ever trust to love me.  So from here on out, Harry James Potter, my heart and body are yours, if you want to argue that they weren't already.  I know you'll take care of me."  At this point, we had both given up on swiping and allowed each other's tears to run unchecked down our cheeks.  Unable to help it, I pulled her against me, caressing her damp face with my lips.

            Nobody spoke while we held each other.  Dumbledore and Ron only stood their silently, allowing us our moment and wondering at how lucky they were to witness it.  They should have known we wouldn't have had any others, if only two could be chosen to see us wed.  Finally, we pulled apart, remembering that we still had part of the ceremony to go.  Dumbledore had, not surprisingly, read our minds.  He had each of the flowers clasp in one hand; in his left, a rose, and in his right, a lily.  Both glowed beautifully, alive and remarkably vibrant.  The rose he placed in my hand, and the lily in Hermione's.

            "These, of course, are your flowers."  He said.  "Each one grows for its owner when they first fall in love, and they become more brilliant as the love grows.  When a couple marries, they exchange their flowers to show that their love now belongs completely to the other person, who must be the object of their affections."  Dumbledore nodded at me, more with his twinkling eyes than with his head.  "Harry," he said. 

            I lifted Hermione's hand and touched the rose to it.  The flower wrapped itself around her wrist, displaying it's open bloom on top, where it would rest forever.  Smiling and eyes now dry, she did the same with me and the lily.  We stared at our hands in awe, letting the fact that we were really husband and wife sink in.

            Dumbledore's smile matched our own as he hugged as both, and when he let go, a teary-eyed Ron enveloped us both together in a bear hug.   Once again, I found myself forcing down the lump in my throat.  I quickly dismissed such thoughts; this was a happy time, and I wasn't about to ruin it.

            "There is always a time for muggle traditions," said Dumbledore.  "So without further ado; Harry, you may now kiss your bride!"  

            And I did kiss her, then, and forever more.

*****

_Remember When_

_We vowed the vows, and walked the walk_

_Gave our hearts_

_Made a start, and it was hard..._

*****

A/N:  I'm so, so sorry it took so long for me to get this one up.  And here's some more bad news: I don't know when I get to the next chapter.  *Cringes*.  Please review, I love to hear what all of you think.  Thank you muchly!!!  

~Anne aka wolf33


End file.
